S9: Mario and Luigi - The Shroob War
by IMC Librarian
Summary: Years after the loss of their leader, the Shroobs declared war on the Mushroom Kingdom and launched a large-scale assault to begin their invasion. When Luigi is brought down and out, will Mario be able to handle this without his brother? (Recreation of my old discontinued DSI Flipnote Studio series) (Cover picture by me. Kinda forgot what I was going for with it.)
1. Almost a casualty

It's been so many years since the Shroobs were defeated by the valiant efforts of Mario and Luigi. The Mushroom Kingdom was safe from their invasion forever...

...or so they thought.

The Shroobs, having taken so many losses, decided that they had enough, and had planned an all-out war. They wouldn't try any form of deception, they wouldn't turn the Kingdom inhabitants into purple mushrooms, now they wanted to bring about one thing and one thing only: widespread destruction.

In response to this new threat, Professor Elvin Gadd took it upon himself to create weapons that would be effective against the war machines the Shroobs had at their disposal. Everyone took part in this battle, even Bowser joined the fight.

Now to the current events of this Shroob War.

Rushing through the battlefield, Mario and Luigi avoided laser bolts from their purple enemies, using E-Gadd's new Particle Deconstructors to 'unmake' each Shroob they hit, but the energy-based armor used by the Shroobs made these weapons insufficient.

The laser gun of one of the Shroobs appeared to be glowing a strange and sickly yellow, and it fired a single bolt. Mario narrowly avoided the blast, but failed to realize that Luigi was right behind him.

Seeing his brother go flying from that bolt made Mario well up with enough anger to trigger a Fire Flower transformation, and the Shroob that fired the bolt was his target. He unleashed a focused inferno, pushing himself to his limit as the Shroob was flat out incinerated.

Mario then rushed back over to his brother, who was lying motionless on the ground. One of E-Gadd's new energy tanks rolled in, the rear ramp unfolding and the barrier dissipating. The Professor was at the controls. "Bring Luigi inside! We're getting out of here!"

After escaping the warzone, they entered E-Gadd's new lab, with Luigi now floating in a scanning tube. E-Gadd analyzed his condition.

SUBJECT: LUIGI

STATUS: CRITICAL

PROBLEM: UNKNOWN PLAGUE

"It looks as if the blast that Shroob hit him with infected him with some sort of plague." E-Gadd stated. "A plague...?" Mario was becoming increasingly worried for his brother. A small alarm could be heard from the console. "The plague... It's... It's devouring Luigi's DNA! If we don't find a way to stop this, he'll degrade out of existence... permanently. How many of those 1-Ups did he have?" "Uh... I-a asked him before we-a went into-a combat. About-a 67. He-a wanted to be-a prepared." Mario stated. "Well, it looks like this plague is removing those extra lives." "Mama mia..."

That night, the battle was over, but the war was not. Both sides had become exhausted and withdrew for some well-needed rest.

E-Gadd was at his lab alone, with Luigi still in the tube, and still unconscious.

After finalizing a few scans from the tube, E-Gadd came to the horrifying conclusion. "There's... no cure. The Shroobs are immune, and we can't use their cells as an antidote because their cells are the source of the virus!" Just then, a digital voice could be heard from the console. " _Professor, I may have a plan._ " "What do you mean, Phantom?" " _His body is kaput. Digitize his mind._ " "Digitize his... Good idea. He'll be saved from the disease! Initiate psychological mapping for mind transfer." " _Yes, Professor. It looks as if the plague has not reached his cranium, but we must work quickly._ " "Understood."

The next day, E-Gadd put out a call for Mario, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy to come to his lab. When they arrived, the Professor was nowhere to be seen, and the tube that held Luigi was empty.

"Why do you think that crazy old Professor asked for us to come here?" Daisy asked. "Don't-a insult-a the Professor. He's-a helped us more times than you-a know." "No need to get all aggressive with me, Mario. You lost your brother, and I lost my boyfriend." "I-a know. He's-a always been-a talking about-a you." "He... He has?"

"Let's focus on why we're here!" Peach exclaimed.

The nearby console had a notification on the screen.

GADD LABS PERIMETER ENTERED

SUBJECT 1: MARIO - CONFIRMED

SUBJECT 2: PRINCESS PEACH - CONFIRMED

SUBJECT 3: PRINCESS DAISY - CONFIRMED

PROGRAM RUNNING

After a while of silence, and out of the blue, a familiar voice was heard from the connected device. "Hello? Is... Is anyone there? Where... Where am I?" Daisy disconnected the device, seeing a certain someone on the display. "Luigi! You're alive! You're... digital." "I... I'm what?" Another voice was heard, but from within the room. "Looks like everyone's here. Glad you all could make it." It was Professor E-Gadd.

* * *

Another new story, and one I actually found on my old DSI in Flipnote Studio.

Since I can't really share the flipnote itself, I decided to recreate it, and in greater detail.

I'm still unsure of the Italian accent, so please excuse my pathetic attempts.

See you next time.


	2. New developments

"E-Gadd, what's going on?! Why is my boyfriend in this thing?!" Daisy demanded. "Allow me to explain. The plague the Shroobs imparted him with was incurable, and since it was degrading him into oblivion from the cellular level, I had to think of a way to make sure he would live. Princess Daisy, you are holding the result of my salvation attempt. My digital partner, the Data-Phantom, helped me convert his mind into data. Luigi is now just like the Phantom." "So he's... a Cyber-Seeker?" Daisy asked. "Precisely. As a Cyber-Seeker, Luigi is now housed within that PHDT." The three looked confused. "Personal Handheld Data Terminal." E-Gadd added.

With the explanation over with, E-Gadd handed Mario a bag of strange chips. "Try inserting this one into the PHDT." He stated, holding one that had a picture of what looked like a bizarre sword without a handle. Mario inputted the card into the side of the device, with a small line of text appearing on the screen.

CYBER-BLADE

Luigi could be heard screaming from within the PHDT's datascape. "AAHH! MY ARM! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM?!" "Mama mia! E-Gadd, look at his-a arm!" E-Gadd looked at the screen, seeing Luigi swinging and thrashing his right arm around wildly, trying to remove the blade that seemingly replaced his lower arm. "GET THIS THING OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! I CAN'T FEEL MY HAND!" Luigi was definitely freaking out.

E-Gadd pressed a button next to the chip slot on the PHDT, causing the Cyber-Blade chip to be ejected from a small sliding hatch in the back, and the blade on Luigi's arm reverted. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" E-Gadd reconnected the PHDT to his lab console, allowing his virtual partner, the Data-Phantom, to explain things to Luigi.

The Professor turned to the three he had called over. "Through our efforts, we have managed to salvage enough for me to successfully reverse-engineer one of the Devastation Machines the Shroobs have unleashed upon us. We've never seen them before, but I surmise that I've managed to recreate a working replica of one, and it's programmed to fight by our side. This way please."

Following E-Gadd into the next room, the three were surprised to see a Shroob Devastation Machine, but with red and blue armor instead of purple and white. It also appeared to be less... bulbous, and with an additional finger on each hand, making three and a thumb. "Mario, Peach, Daisy, feast your eyes upon... the Warbreaker, Fracture variant! Thick and lightweight armor, advanced gyroscopic balancing system, energy shield generator, overdrive mode, x-ray and thermal scanners, and reprogrammed internal multi-processor. Manual control is enabled through a cerebral implant. Mario, would you like to be the first to connect to a Warbreaker?" "Will it-a hurt?" "Since when do nanotech implants hurt?" E-Gadd had a point. "Let's-a go."

Taking a small syringe off the nearby counter, E-Gadd injected Mario with nano-implants in the back of his neck, causing the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom to feel a small jolt in his entire nervous system.

The Warbreaker activated, its optic now looking straight at Mario. A deep British voice was heard through unseen speakers. "[ _Cerebral connection established. User confirmed. DNA structure recorded and recognized. Mario, Fracture-1 is online and ready._ ]" Mario jumped up to the hatch of the Warbreaker, entering the cockpit as it closed him in.

"[System ready.]" The cerebral implant cut off his nervous system from his arms and legs, transmitting the commands for his limbs directly to the Warbreaker, which then performed said actions. "[ _Neural interface stable._ ]"

Suddenly, an alarm could be heard, along with a computerized voice. " _Shroob forces detected at perimeter._ " A wall was blown up, and three Shroob Devastation Machines stomped in, Fracture variants, each holding an electrical blaster.

E-Gadd, Peach, and Daisy evacuated the room, with Mario fending off the Devastation Machines with a recreated explosion-based battle rifle. "[ _Warning: outnumbered 3-to-1. Disengage and retreat._ ]" Mario just couldn't fight off three Devastation Machines alone, but that was until the Warbreaker notified him of something. "[ _Weapon Overdrive Mode ready._ ]" This was what he needed.

"[ _Activating Weapon Overdrive Mode._ ]" The weapon expanded, allowing Mario to attach two new cartridge containers, causing the weapon to unload a deadly stream of explosives, followed by missiles from two rear rocket pods Mario wasn't aware of. The Devastation Machines were obliterated in seconds.

"[ _Weapon Overdrive Mode offline._ ]" The three empty containers were ejected from the weapon, which then reverted back to its original configuration. "[ _Power low. Weapon systems: 17%. Navigational systems: 19%. Optical systems: 13%. Recommendation: deactivation and recharge._ ]" The Warbreaker shakily dropped to its dual-jointed knees, followed by the hatch opening and Mario falling out, his cerebral implant immediately restoring control of his limbs.

The Warbreaker powered down, its reactor critically drained.

"Well done, Mario!" He turned around, seeing E-Gadd applauding him for dealing with the Shroob forces that attacked the lab. "If I know-a the Shroobs, they'll be-a back. We need to get-a out of-a here." Mario was right. "All my equipment has been loaded into the tanks, and the Data-Phantom is in their computers, driving them to a new location." E-Gadd stated, helping Mario up. "Where-a to?" "You're not gonna like this, but we're heading to Bowser's castle."

* * *

Bowser's castle. Ooh.

For those of you who want to know what the Devastation Machines and Warbreakers look like, I've prepared a list.

Devastation Machine / Warbreaker (Fracture variant) - Titanfall Atlas-class Titan

Electrical weapon - Arc Cannon

Explosive weapon - 40mm Cannon

See you guys next time.


End file.
